The District
The District is a television police drama which aired on CBS from October 7, 2000 to May 1, 2004. The show followed the work and personal life of the chief of Washington, D.C.'s Police Department (MPDC). Contents hide * 1 Premise * 2 Cast and characters ** 2.1 Cast notes * 3 Ratings * 4 International Broadcasts * 5 References * 6 External links Premiseedit Former Newark, New Jersey Police Commissioner and New York Transit Police Officer Jack Mannion is hired as the commissioner of the bureaucracy-laden D.C. Police Force. Together with hisdetectives and allies he must fight crime as well as internal corruption and the powers of Congress in order to reorganize and renovate the force. The District was inspired by the real-life experience of former New York Deputy Police Commissioner Jack Maple. Along with Police Commissioner William Bratton they had reorganized the NYPDand one of the achievements was the CompStat program (comparative statistics) since 1994 that has its own major role in the TV series. After the success in New York the CompStat program has been adapted by other cities however Jack Maple himself chose to publish his experiences - along with Chris Mitchell he wrote a book (The Crime Fighter, 2000) and along with Terry George he prepared a TV series concept. His impact on the story line was limited as he died of colon cancer on August 4, 2001. Primary filming was in Los Angeles, with some location shooting in Washington. Cast and charactersedit Cast notesedit * In 2001, Jean Smart was nominated for an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series" for her performance as "Sherry Regan". * On March 12, 2003, Thigpen died of a cerebral hemorrhage in her Marina del Rey, California home. The show's third season finale had a tribute to her character. Ratingsedit Note: Throughout The District's entire run it was aired in a Saturday night timeslot. International Broadcastsedit * In Australia, The District aired on the Nine Network in late night slots throughout its run. * In Bulgaria, the first two seasons aired on Nova Television. The whole series was aired on AXN with subtitles and later on AXN Crime. Later Fox Crime repeated the first two seasons and the dub was rerecorded with the same actors. The third season started in October 2010. * In Sweden, The District airs Monday through Thursday at 12:30am on TV4. * In Poland, The District aired on the Universal Channel. * In Germany, The District airs on VOX. * In the United Kingdom, it airs on CBS Action (Sky channel 148), Monday to Friday at 2pm, 6pm and 10pm. It was also previously broadcast in late night slots on ITV1 * In Serbia, it aired on Radio Television of Serbia. * In Slovenia, it aired on the now defunct Prva TV, later it aired on Fox Life (Bulgaria & Balkans region). * In Jamaica, The District airs on CVM TV, every Thursday At approx. 12:00am. as of April,2012. * In Romania it aired on TVR1 and TVR2 Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings